monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brains,Flames and Automobiles
Zelda is seen walking with Frankie and Jackson. Zelda asks Jackson if Holt was available tonight to which Frankie reminds both of them that tonight she and Jackson where going out tonight. Zelda then ask if Holt was available the next night to which Frankie says that she and Jackson were gonna have a study date that night too. Zelda then asks if Holt was available for lunch to which Frankie replies ok and gets out music, making Jackson turn into Holt. Zelda is then seen holding Holt's arm while Frankie is walking next to them. Then during lunch, Dallin is admiring Abbey from afar. Deuce then asks his bloody why he doesn't ask her out. Dallin then sighs as he takes his head off the table and places it back on his body. "Because," he said."Every time I talk to Abbey I always get lost in her pretty eyes and then I loose my head." Then Clawd replied "Maybe you could try to impress her so that ''she'll ''ask you out and you won't have to loose your head over anything." Dallin then thinks about it and agrees with Clawd that it did sound like a good idea."But how can I impress her?" Clawd then stroked his chin as he thought about this too with his headless friend."Hey I know. Didn't you say that you were planning on getting your license?" "Yeah?" "Then that's it! You impress Abbey with your license and ride and she'll just be begging you to go out with her!" "That's a good idea! Just one problem." "What?" "You don't mind teaching me to drive right?" "Uh... oh look at the time." "What are you talking about? You don't even have a watch." "Oh really, then I really should go get one ... RIGHT NOW!" With that Clawd had left his friends at the table as fast as his werewolf speed can take him. "Is that a yes or no?" "Come on Dallin, I'm pretty sure we can catch up." Then after Deuce and Dallin left, a dark shadow was seen walking over the table. Zelda and Frankie are now seen walking through the halls to the front of the school while they were planning their schedules with their boyfriend(s)."Ok is Holt free for next Frightday?" "No, sorry. Jackson and I are going to the masoleum to see the grand opening of their new wing. And is Jackson free the next day?" "No. Holt is taking me to a party he's DJ-ing." " Ok are you doing anything with Holt three weeks from now?" The ghouls both stopped and stared at each other. They both knew it was hard to spend time with their boyfriends since they shared the same body and only one ghoul can spend time with her man. "This is crazy Frankie. I mean we're kinda dating the same guy and we have to make a schedule to spend time with him." "I know, its hard. If only there was a way to separate them." With that the two friends left while the same dark shadow from before passed some flowers that quickly wilted away. Meanwhile in Clawd's car, he was teaching Dallin to drive. "Ok Dallin, I want you to know this car means a lot to me, so if you get just one scratch on it I'll -" "Put my head in jar and throw it down the river." "Exactly. So here you-" "What does this button do?" As soon as he pushed it, the windshield wipers were activated. Clawd then sighed to himself as he pressed the button to turn it off. "Ok so Dallin when you turn the steering wheel it will make the car go in the direction you turn it." "Ok." "And if you press against the pedal it will make the car go." "Like this?" "Yeah- wait- NO !!!" But it was too late. Dallin had just put the pedal to the metal and instantly crashed the car in to the pool. While Clawd, Dallin and Clawd's car were sinking, Dallin asked him a question: "Clawd are we in trouble now?" "Big time." Then the shadowy figure from before is seen walking up to the gym were fearleading practice is being held. Inside, Zelda is filing her nails then freezes. Frankie then asks her what was wrong."I don't know," replied Zelda."But I feel a dark presence coming here." With that the door were opened to reveal a dark figure.The fearleading squad then came together to see the figure."Um, who is that?" asked Draculaura. Zelda could only say two words: "Oh no." Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Fanfiction